The Kiss
by vanhunks
Summary: J/C. Chakotay goes to Kathryn's quarters to tell her something inportant. A vignette.


The Kiss  
  
by  
  
vanhunks  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Janeway and Chakotay.  
  
SUMMARY: Chakotay goes to Kathryn's quarters to tell her something important.  
  
*  
  
THE KISS  
  
When her door chimed, Kathryn Janeway didn't think it was necessary to pull her robe tighter around her waist and cover the long satin nightie held up by two spaghetti straps. The straps just barely allowed the soft rise of her breasts to tantalise its bodice.  
  
She wasn't surprised to see it was Chakotay standing just inside the door.  
  
His lips were set, resolve written all over his face and he stood legs astride. He meant business. He looked ready for a fight, ready to defend whatever he was going to tell her. He was going to tell her something. It was all over his face. She looked ready to fight, ready to attack anything that he was going to tell her. So, she wiggled her shoulder blades imperceptibly and smiled to herself when the robe slipped off one shoulder, leaving an arm exposed, and a wide area of her breast available for viewing. Her breathing quickened, though she kept it low so that Chakotay didn't have to think she was panting after him. A gleam filled her eyes when Chakotay swallowed. Part of his resolve was beginning to crumble.  
  
"Anything I can do for you, Commander?" she breathed.  
  
The lump in his throat disappeared, the swallowing motion was over and the returning resolve replaced the temporary aberration of his eyes being glued to her nipples.  
  
"Kathryn, I am going to marry Annika... Seven of - "  
  
"I know who Annika is, Chakotay."  
  
She had expected it after the Admiral had given her a warning, a very timeous warning. Now the Admiral could exist happily in her timeline while the captain sorted out her first officer.  
  
Kathryn stepped closer to him until her nipples touched his chest. For effect she jutted her bosom and she knew the moment he sucked in his breath, that the extra pressure succeeded. Chakotay shifted uneasily, but the closed door halted his retreat.  
  
"I want to wish you both happiness, Chakotay..."  
  
"But?" he asked when she paused, making the way she said his name trail into a soft whisper.  
  
"But before you leave here, will you kiss me?"  
  
His eyes widened, then warmed and the killing smile formed. Chakotay was going to oblige.  
  
Why shouldn't he? she thought idly when Chakotay lowered his head as if he didn't have a will of his own. They had kissed often enough on New Earth. They had been pretty demonstrative in her bed too, on New Earth.  
  
"Just a kiss," she breathed huskily.  
  
"Yes, Kathryn. Just a kiss," were the last words he said before their lips touched.  
  
Kathryn closed her eyes, slipped her arms round his neck to press him closer to her. There was electricity in the touch, a light tentative touch. Then the kiss deepened and she moaned a little as her lips parted. His lips were warm on hers, and somewhere behind her eyelids, a spray on continuous white light blinded her and waves and uncontrollable ripples of pleasure that danced through her body all the way to her core where molten lava was not enough to dampen the damp. She melted into him and heard his moan as a far-off sound. Chakotay rubbed against her and her heart sang with joy as his arousal caused a great burning shaft of heat.  
  
Her mouth opened and he went for her tonsils, it seemed, so deep his tongue plunged into her mouth. She welcomed the heated, sensitive tongue that grazed her teeth, played with her own tongue, and generally darted around inside her mouth. Was he ever going to let her go? So their kiss became kisses, punctuated by short periods in which they allowed themselves to breathe some. But his arms clamped round her and when for a moment she moved away from his searching tongue and searing lips, she arched her neck, and the onslaught continued. His lips burned in her neck, resting for a few seconds in the welcoming hollow as she craned further back. She knew she wouldn't keel over from the passion, because his hold on her was all hard and soft and eager and protective. Mostly protective and passionate.  
  
She wanted to give up thinking, but wandered around in his brain; she knew where he wanted to be next, so her hands, once clamped round his neck, left that part of his body. She ran her fingers through his hair, and the only moment she actually opened her eyes to look into his, was the moment his lips gave up the hollow. His eyes burned; there were flames dancing in two black pupils. Then she kissed him again, and the next few heated seconds, while she remembered days and nights under satin sheets on New Earth, she knew he remembered, too. No room was sacred, no surface was untried, and the entire New Earth became their bed. Once he said to her on New Earth, "I want every blade of grass to witness my worship of your body..." So she threw her head back, released his head for a moment to pull away the two spaghettis.  
  
She heard him groan, a deep growl that grew out of his stomach and found its way past his throat.  
  
Lips clamped hungrily around the left nipple while an equally eager hand caressed her back. He sucked strongly, and another time, when they were standing in a pool of water on New Earth, came to her. He had done wonders to her ready breasts then and they had done some equally rhythmical things right there in the water.  
  
Chakotay had no reserve and when she grabbed his head and pressed him closer, he resisted only long enough to clamp burning, moist lips on the other breast. All the time his breathing was ragged, he pressed her so that she could vanish into him and become one with him. His arousal rubbed insistently up and down her belly in a bucking motion. When a hand caught a clump of hair, he pulled her head far back and she was glad that he couldn't swallow her breasts whole, so wide his mouth was on her. The tongue darted, he drew deeply and those uncontrollable pleasure ripples continued to dance through her body and his. He kept up the rocking motion, lifting her almost off her feet.  
  
At last she managed to release her hands from his hair and pull her breast out of his hungry mouth.  
  
Chakotay looked bereft, bemused and surprised that she stopped the kiss. She thought be looked bewitched and bewildered, too. His eyes burned coals of fire, but they were moist. Did he want to cry? He swallowed, teetered on his heels like a drunken man. The heat was still between them. He wanted to grab her again, but she raised her hand to pause his new onslaught.  
  
She knew he remembered. She saw how he remembered. She saw what he remembered.  
  
Once, on New Earth, Chakotay, "I'll never leave you, Kathryn...no matter what happens..."  
  
Part of it was her fault too, she had to admit. But the Admiral who was really a future version of herself, was astute enough to convince her and borne out of hindsight the Admiral knew what loneliness meant and was really trying to save her own life.  
  
Now, Chakotay looked shattered, the careful walls of Borg Technology erected to keep his promises out, melted down with her heat and his passion. She smiled tenderly and almost felt sorry for him.  
  
"Now, Chakotay," she breathed huskily, "you can tell me you want to marry Seven of Nine..."  
  
* END 


End file.
